narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsumi Utsukushi
Mitsumi Utsukushi is a genin of the Konohagakure village in squad twelve. Her skills rival most jonin of the village, especially in ninjustu. Mitsumi is very protective of her friends and would sacrifice most anything for them. Mistumi blames herself for the events that killed nearly two dozen people several years ago thinking that she could have done more. She threw herself into her studies becoming very anti-social. She spent every waking minute reading every book on battle strategies and jutsu she could find at the Konoha library. She then wrote everything done in a book that she carries with her every where and adds on to it every time she sees a new jutsu or technique she doesn't already have. Due to her unwillingness to be social at the academy Mitsumi often found herself alone and when she later joined squad twelve, out of place. After experiencing so much with her squad she realizes just how much you need friends. Backround Mitsumi is orginally from the land hidden in the light, or Hikarigakure. Hikarigakure is where all the winds end up since it is so far north. It is said that with every battle a small amount of chakra is scattered in the winds and then carried up to the Hikarigakure. However over time this chakra adds up and begins to mess with the order of things. To prevent to much disturbance, the Hikarikage sealed the chakra inside himself. After he died another person took up this role and after they died another one did and so and so forth. These people were called youki, or containers. However after some time had passed the chakra was deemed to massive to contain within a single person. To ease the load that is placed on a youki the chakra was split in half and sealed inside a pair of twins. However the chakra in the eleventh youki, Mitsumi's older brother Kurai Utsukushi, began to reject its vessel. To prevent the chakra from overloading the child and potentially killing it the chakra was removed and resealed inside of the other twin, Mitsumi, making her the sole holder of the chakra. Another thing the Hikarigakure does with that chakra is they interpret it and label information in a book. Oddly enough, the chakra contains very useful information. Besides type and nature it can reveal blood type, age, even name. The villagers in the village are highly skilled in the interpretation of chakra. The village keeps all the information stored in a giant binder that no one without the permission of the Hikarikage can view. Once word leaked out about this information, many enemies of the village began attacking the village in an attempt to either steal or destroy the information inside that book. The village made a peace treaty with the Konohagakure and the surviving children were sent to live in the Konohagakure until the danger subsided. Unfortunately by the time this treaty was made only 27 children had survived. Desperately the village hastily sent them off before the final annihilation on the village. Few to no buildings remain along with people. While the Leaf stays in contact with the Light, no confirmations or announcements have been made in regards to the reconstruction. One the long journey from the Light to the Leaf the small party was attacked. Of the 27 twenty-two were killed or died of their injuries. Mitsumi blamed herself for not being able to defend her people. She closed herself off from others and vowed to become the greatest ninja. To achieve this she threw herself into learning everything possible. From all of her years decoding chakra she was able to master techniques, provided they were within her abilities, far beyond those of her classmates. Being so ahead of everyone she was hailed as a genius, however the seclusion took a big toll on her social life. Appearance Mitsumi is first introduced as average height and weight. She has cinnamon colored hair braided to the side. She wears a white shawl over a light blue shirt and khaki shorts. Her eyes are an icy blue but turn gold when she dips into her sealed chakra. As she does more and more missions, she begins to leave her down for simplicity's sake. When her shawl, revealed to be the last gift to her from her mother, is worn to shreds she switches out her outfit for a much simpler tan jacket over a black tank top and khaki shorts. She often wears a white infinity scarf when she's not training or working and a white butterfly clip in her hair. Personality Mitsumi is determined, slightly competitive- especially with her teammate Arato Sato- and has a nasty temper. She is passionate about her work and her friends. She is kind, empathetic, and overall a caring person. She was often shy in the beginning but slowly begins to shed this trait and becomes outgoing and boisterous, full of energy. She is modest around everyone but her squad who refuses to let herself to be modest. Despite being hailed as a genius she is not arrogant in the slightest and even tries to downplay her abilities. Abilities Being an Utsukushi, Mitsumi possesses a massive amount of chakra and the ability to control it. Because of this her arsenal includes mainly ninjutsu and genjutsu. From years decoding chakra in her home village, Mitsumi often has the tendency to examine any spare chakra she spies to reveal information about her surroundings. Sometimes from decoding this chakra she can master the ability. After watching Arato use medical nijutsu several times she was able to master it. After seeing Kakashi Hatake use his Chidori and Lightning cutter She mastered it. However there is a chatch to this ability. She can only master an ability within her own limits. Since her affinity is lightning chakra she can master most lightning style ninjutsus but not the fireball jutsu. Mitsumi uses primarily genjutsu and ninjutsu. Her skill in taijutsu is very low. She uses taijutsu as a last resort only. Her low ability in this area has cost her a couple broken limbs on account of being unable to block attacks. Her skills in weaponry are just as abysmal. Her aim is terrible and her swordsmanship is lacking. Mitsumi states that she prefers lower body strength to upper body strength. She often goes for early morning runs in the village. Because of this, her knowledge of the village surpasses many of the oldest citizens of the village. Mitsumi uses her chakra bending abilities to their fullest extent. She can form knives, vines/whips, shuriken, and other various items however her most powerful is what she calls the Death Hammer. The Death Hammer is quite literally a giant hammer of chakra. This form takes up a lot of chakra to the point of where she is immobilized for up to a week. As a resort she only uses this as a desperate last resort. When she first used this jutsu, the most she could do was yell 'DIE' at the top of her lungs. After she was able to build up her chakra she was able to scream 'DEATH HAMMER!' Often times this would be the last thing she says before she is knocked unconscious from fatigue.